


Mentor

by Michio_Mokota



Series: Zexal/ARC-V/VRAINS One Shots [9]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7097329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michio_Mokota/pseuds/Michio_Mokota
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Now sir, you must mentor this girl into the perfect soldier, much like yourself.”<br/>[From a story challenge on tumblr 'Write a one shot of 100 words']</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mentor

“Now sir, you must mentor this girl into the perfect soldier, much like yourself.” The Obelisk member said to the boy behind him.

“Yes, yes, I understand. I don’t need you to keep repeating it to me.” Yuuri said waving him off.

Before them stood Yuzu, decked out in Slifer red with a Academia duel disk on her arm. She had a lifeless look in her eyes and it can only be guessed as to what had happened to her.

Yuuri smirked and brought out his own.

“Now, let’s see if you can win this round of ‘tag’.” He said.


End file.
